Origin
by LazyGodofIdeas
Summary: A teenager from our world was killed because of a lightning storm that was caused by accident by the gods of remnant, he is reborn as the conscious aura of Ruby Rose. he doesn't remember who he is, he only knows one thing, protect ruby at all costs. A/N: this is my attempt at writing a story for the first time in my whole life. if you like it but think you can do better PM me.


**A/N: i don't own anything except for my OC's**

ALPHA

The world of Remnant, a world that is inhabited by Humans, Faunus and Grimm. A world Abandoned by the god of darkness and light.

There was once magic in this world, until the god of darkness destroyed it and the humans with it because they retaliated against him and his brother, all because of that manipulative Wretched witch Salem. So they left it and Salem with it, leaving her alone in barren world, that is until the god of darkness left and destroyed part of the moon in the process of leaving. The Parts that were destroyed landed on Remnant, thus creating life once again.

So when the god of light Saw this he called upon the soul of Ozma, the husband of Salem before he died, he vaguely explained to him what happened and offered him a choice to fix everything. Ozma Accepted and the god of light explained to him that he mus collect four relics; the relic of choice, the relic of knowledge, the relic of creation and the relic of destruction. Once all four have been collected shall they appear to pass judgment again on this world. The god of light then told him that he will keep on reincarnating until his mission was completed.

_But..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...what they didn't know is that in the middle of their meddling, the gods of light and darkness that is, __**someTHING **__was created._

Beta

Somewhere on earth in the middle of new work was a strange looking boy named Alex. He seemed to be 16 years of age, had White hair reaching just below his ears, Blue eyes and Fair skin. He was wearing a plain blue T- shirt, Blue and White Cargo pants and White shoes. He was coming back home from school while humming his favorite song.** (A/N: I do not own this song)**

_"__Everything is awesome, _

_everything is cool when your part of a team_

_Everything is awesome, _

_when you're living out a dream_

_Everything is better when we stick together_

_Some have said you and I are gonna win forever?_

_Lets party forever_

_We're the same unlike you, _

_you're like me we're all working in harmony_

_Everything is awe-"_***CRACK***

Until suddenly he heard a massive lightning strike near him "AHH!" he Shouted, "oh...it was only lightning thank g- wait a minute we're in the middle of sum-"

_***CRACK**THUMP***_

He hit the ground in pain as the lightning striked him, most of his nervous system was destroyed rendering him paralyzed. people started shouting "CALL THE AMBULANCE!" "HEEELP" , and some other stuff he couldn't hear. He was scared, he knew he was gonna die, so in his final moments he prayed in his mind:

_'...please give me another chance...'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_his prayers were answered._

Omega

Somewhere on remnant on the island of patch a baby was being born "PUSH! PUSH!", the doctors said, "Congratulations! its a girl!", the doctor said.

After that the doctors proceeded to clean up the baby as she cried then handed the baby to her mother "My baby girl... I'm gonna call you Ruby" the mother said as tears of joy ran down her face.

One of the doctors noticed something strange on the Aura indicator. the Aura indicator is used to check if the mother is ok after birth or not, but it can also be used to check the aura of a living person. "Um... doc isn't a person supposed to have only one reading of aura?" the doctor asked, "Yes, why?", the other doctor answered. "You might want to see this" the first doctor said. the other doctor went to check what was the problem "I don't see whats...the...problem"***CRASH***.

He dropped his mug of coffee as he noticed something VERY strange. At first there was nothing strange on the screen, it showed the baby girl's locked aura which was pretty small almost non existent, normal for a baby that was just born, but that wasn't what caused him to drop his mug, it was the other HUMONGOUS aura signature that was within her. The doctor couldn't believe it so he refreshed the monitor three times to be sure, it was still there.

_'Impossible...' _the doctor thought _'two aura's can't be in the same body, as it will cause the body explode because of the pressure of having two aura's in the same body...yet here we have a live example defying that impossibility' _the doctor then shook his head _'who am I joking no way one body can contain two aura's, it must be a fluke in the system' _the doctor thought _'ya that's it and it also explains how a new born has two aura's one them rivaling the amount of aura Expert Huntsmen have, and at such a young age too'_.

He laughed it off and told the first doctor "Forget it, it must me a fluke in the system" the first doctor agreed.

But somewhere in Ruby's body was an aura unlike any other.

**Ruby's body**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"...where am I?..."_

_"...why can't i remember anything?..."_

_"...who am I?..."_

_"...What am I?..."_

Suddenly It hears something.

_"what is that noise?"_

_"...Is that crying?"_

_"...am I crying?"_

_"no wait that's not me that's the girl crying"_

_"Who is that girl?"_

_"I don't understand anything what should I do?"_

_**P-R-O-T-E-C-T THE GIRL**_

_"...Yes that's what I should do I will protect her from all harm"_

_"...I will Protect this girl and care for her"_

_"...I WILL protect her from everything..."_

**_"...EVERY SINGLE THING"_**

**A/N: Well that's it guys tell me if you liked it.**

**criticize, favorite or follow all are accepted.**


End file.
